memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rybo-viroxic-nucleic
Inaccurate While this article is mixing real and fictional info I am wondering if "RVN" was ever mentioned in the episode itself? The only link is on the DNA article and was added by the author. Tom (talk) 20:39, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :RVN *is* mentioned in the : ::Act 2, Scene 27 - BEVERLY ::This is Captain Picard's rybo-viroxic-nucleic structure from a tissue sample I took this morning. It's the same as a sample I took before the accident -- except it's missing several key viroxic sequences. :::... ::BEVERLY ::RVN is one of the key factors in our development during puberty. Unlike DNA, which never changes, RVN takes on additional viroxic sequences during adolescence. Those sequences determine how we develop physically. Without them... :::... ::BEVERLY ::I do have adult RVN patterns on all four of them. I might be able to send them back through the Transporter pattern buffer and replace the missing sequences... but we can't even attempt that until we know why this happened in the first place. (beat) If they were, somehow, to lose more viroxic sequences... :::... ::Act 2, Scene 29A - BEVERLY ::(finally understanding) If the Transporter only registered part of their RVN patterns... that would explain why the key sequences are missing. :sooo, I guess it's a valid article for a valid reference. It's just written in a totally wrong POV. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:58, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the source. I've changed the template. Tom (talk) 21:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I've fixed the article (which was surprisingly little work really, apart from the pov the original wasn't that bad) and removed the template. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, everyone, for your contributions. I thought I'd have a go at creating a page. I had hoped (correctly) that the higher-ups, powers-that-be and experienced editors would fine-tune the article to get the POV right, and add details. The link to the draebidium calimus is a great addition. -- Winn Cochrane (talk) 03:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) spelling of varoxic or viroxic I noticed that the spelling of "varoxic" in the body of the article changed to "viroxic." (I most frequently use Chakoteya for transcripts.) However, the title of the page is "varoxic." This creates a conflict. Chakoteya uses "viroxic." I don't have access to the Closed Captions in the original episode. Can we fix this? For what it's worth, the article was originally called "RVN." This was a deliberate choice. After all, the DNA article is just titled "DNA." -- Winn cochrane (talk) 03:21, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :DNA was never referred to "deoxyribonucleic acid" in any canon production, afik (and the Wikipedia article is also at , for what that's worth), but in the episode, RVN was initially referred to by its full name. And for reference, we favor script spellings over closed caption or transcript spellings; the latter two are often spelled phonetically for words unfamiliar to the person doing the captioning or transcription, and are often wrong, even for real-world stuff. The article name *should* be viroxic, though... my fault. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) real-life aging in DNA For what it's worth, part of the reason that I love Star Trek is because it prompts me to look for real-life analogues to science-fiction topics. If not in the main body of the article, then I'd like to include the reference to telomeres here in the talk page. In real-life, and are the components of DNA that are associated with aging. The exact link is not yet clear. -- Winn Cochrane (talk) 03:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but please note that talk pages aren't for storing materials that can't go in the article; they are for discussing article changes. 31dot (talk) 08:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Merge This is the same as "Ribo-viroxic-nucleic". Crusher calls it "Ribo-viroxic-nucleic structure" and right in the next sentence RVN, so the terms are interchangeable and describe the same thing. Kennelly (talk) 22:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Support. --LauraCC (talk) 16:50, April 4, 2016 (UTC)